


A Kick in the Head

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Consensual Violence, Creampie, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fisting, Fluff, Infidelity, Kissing, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Tickling, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy rubs the stubble on his cheek against Scout’s bandaged palm, and Scout sucks his teeth, curling his fingers around the shell of Heavy’s ear. In a moment, his eyes slip from searching to closed, and he leans up, letting Heavy close the distance between them to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are in response to prompts, some are just because.

Scout plops down on the edge of one of 2fort’s wooden walkways, beside Heavy, and takes a long drag from a cigarette. He sighs on the exhale, leaning into the bigger man’s side. Heavy cradles him with one arm, but breathes out sharply at the smoke and waves his other hand in front of his face.

"Oh, come off it," Scout grouses, "you spend too much time around Medic." He takes another drag and then stubs the thing out, watching the butt fall to the dirt below.

"It smells bad," Heavy shrugs, and says nothing else. Scout stays petulantly silent in return, but eventually relaxes enough to rest his head on Heavy’s chest. The giant wraps his arm closer around him, and Scout folds his over his chest.

"M’cold," he says, and Heavy gives him a half smile, pulling him close with both arms. Scout melds himself into Heavy’s torso, breathing in the smell of smoke that clings to his T-shirt and smiling; revelling in the marks, seen and unseen, that he’s left on the older man. Heavy kisses the crown of his head and holds him until they tire of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy rubs the stubble on his cheek against Scout’s bandaged palm, and Scout sucks his teeth, curling his fingers around the shell of Heavy’s ear. In a moment, his eyes slip from searching to closed, and he leans up, letting Heavy close the distance between them to kiss.

Scout’s fingers, thick but still so small compared to Heavy’s, wrap back around his head, soon joined by his other hand, grasping at his shirt collar and holding him near, holding their lips sealed together. Heavy grunts in amusement, and Scout can’t help but smile against him, opening his mouth and gasping when a hot tongue traces his front teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about this?" Scout says, holding a low-cut shirt up to herself, pleased that she can see the shape of her breastforms underneath. Heavy smiles at her, walking over with a handful of skirts and dresses.

"Is very nice," she says, touching the material over Scout’s stomach. "All the boys will be looking at you," she teases, and Scout scoffs.

"Let ‘em look," she waves a hand dismissively, "only you’re allowed to touch." She smirks up at her mentor/lover, and Heavy smiles back, placing a kiss on the younger woman’s cheek.

"Come," she says, offering her hand, "let us try some things on."


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, hey, big guy, c’mere c’mere, it’s okay, hey."

Scout grabs Heavy’s flailing arms and pushes them down to his sides, pinning them with his legs and shaking the larger man’s shoulders until he wakes up. Heavy stares at him with wide eyes and lets out a terrible bellow, but his body stays still, and most of the tension seems to leak from him with the sound. After a few long moments, Scout climbs off of him and sits at his side, watching Heavy’s pale face.

A cool palm presses against Heavy’s cheek as Scout’s fingers stroke his clammy skin. “You okay, babe?” Scout asks, making a note of the way Heavy’s chest heaves with deep, calming breaths.

"I am… better," Heavy says slowly, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Scout nods in understanding, gets up, and brings a bottle of water to the bed. Heavy takes it gratefully, drinking the whole thing in one massive gulp. He lies back down, and Scout lies beside him, pressing himself into his body. Heavy blinks a few times, and then wraps an arm around him.

"Thank you," he says quietly, and Scout leans up to kiss him gently.

"Think nothin’ of it," he reassures, staying awake until he’s sure his lover has drifted into a more peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lookit him! Ain’t he just the spittin’ image of his daddy?" Scout’s mother fusses over the newborn her daughter-in-law is holding, cooing when the bundle is passed to her and her sons and their spouses gather around to see the latest addition to their ever-growing family.

Heavy stands, slightly awkwardly, in a corner of the room, overwhelmed by the number of men-who-look-and-act-like-older-versions-of-Scout crowding to look at the baby. The man that is actually Scout is beside his mother, beaming with the joy of a new uncle as he touches tiny fingers and toes. He looks up, though, feeling slightly lost without the presence of Heavy at his side.

Finding the giant easily, he waves him over. Heavy shakes his head, uncertain about how to get past the mass of humanity between them. Scout makes a face at him and shoves fingers in his mouth, whistling to cut through the din of the excited chatter.

There are a few startled and angry looks in the youngest man’s direction, and his mother elbows him squarely in the stomach, but the baby isn’t crying, so Scout coughs and waves his hand to part his family members.

"Make room, you guys, let Heavy see," he commands, and though there is some disgruntled murmuring, they do, and Heavy picks his way through the crowd to look at the bundle Scout’s mother is still holding.

Bright, blue eyes meet his, and Heavy’s entire demeanor changes.

"He is so tiny!" He chuckles, reaching out one giant hand to touch the infant. Small fingers grasp one of his, and Heavy grins wide, making faces and delighting in the burbles and gasps he receives.

Scout is unabashedly excited beside him, and he lays a hand on Heavy’s arm. “See?” He smiles toothily, “I told you ya’d fit right in.”


	6. Chapter 6

Scout’s eye slide shut and Heavy kisses his way down his body, over his slim neck and bony shoulders to his broad chest, pausing to lick a nipple in a way that makes Scout’s toes curl. Large hands run down his sides, coming to rest on his hips as Heavy moves further down, kissing a trail from nip to navel. He stops at the roundest part of Scout’s belly, nosing at it while he caresses the younger man’s hips with his thumbs.

"Heavy," Scout whimpers, reaching down to scratch gently at the back of his bald head, "c’mon, man."

Heavy’s reply is a mischievous chuckle and a deep intake of breath, and in the next moment Scout is aware only of the wet exhalation against his stomach and the rude noise that comes with it. His eyes fly open and he sits up immediately, causing Heavy to roll to the side, laughing.

"That ain’t what I meant!" Scout whines, and Heavy looks up at him between chortles.

"Am sorry," Heavy answers, rubbing a hand over the spot he’d blown the raspberry on, "but you are so cute sometimes, and so funny, I cannot resist."

Heavy’s smile is beseeching, and Scout can only keep up his discontent for a few more moments before he relents.

"Fine, fine," he concedes, lying back down, "but you do that shit again, I’m gonna kick you in the teeth, okay?"

"Okay," Heavy grins back, placing the expected kiss on his lover’s stomach instead.


	7. Chapter 7

"So anyway, then I knocked the punk’s teeth out, and you shoulda  _seen_ —”

"Hush, tiny Scout, I think this part is important," Heavy chided, watching the movie screen with rapt attention. The crackling speaker beside the car was hard enough to hear without the younger man’s persistent chatter.

Scout, in response, pouted, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat. “Fine,” he muttered, petulant, and Heavy was surprised to find him so put-out.

"Are you really so sad to be quiet for a moment?" Heavy asked, internally wincing at how rude that sounded. Scout looked out the window at the couple in the car next to them, who had clearly forgotten a movie was even playing outside.

“ _No_ ,” he bit back, but softened. “I just… I dunno.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I kinda wanted to impress you, man.” 

In the silvery light of the moon and the screen, Heavy could see the color rising in Scout’s cheeks, and something clicked into place in his mind. He laid a hand on Scout’s shoulder and smiled when the young man looked up at him.

"I am already impressed," Heavy said, letting his fingers trail back into Scout’s hair, and giving him just enough time to react before he leaned in and kissed him.

When they separated, Scout looked dazed, but happy, content to let Heavy watch the rest of the movie in peace as long as he kept that arm around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Scout jumped straight out of his seat, up on the back of the couch, spilling beer all over the heads of his teammates as he cheered.

"Did you see that shit?!" He crowed, holding his hat on his head with his free hand. "Fuckin’ knocked it outta the park! Holy shit! We might actually win this thing!"

"Heavy," Engineer grimaced, wiping beer from his fogging lenses, "can you keep a leash on that kid?" Heavy chuckled good-naturedly, reaching a hand out to his excited lover.

"Come here, Scout," he beckoned, and Scout climbed down to sit beside him, not taking his eyes off the television screen. Once he was comfortable, Heavy wrapped an arm around him, keeping him in place. Scout didn’t even seem to notice, and Heavy grinned devilishly, leaning in close to his ear. "Maybe after game, if your team win, we will celebrate," he whispered, and Scout didn’t think there was anyone else in the world that could send such a thrill down his spine with just a voice and an unspoken promise.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aw, fuck, I wasn’t sure about this when ya showed me, but  _oh_  my  _god_  does that feel good,” Scout moans, writhing on the bed as Heavy checks to make sure the plug is fully seated in the other man’s ass. “Feels like it’s up to my fuckin’  _lungs_ , man, feels so fuckin’ full,” he grinds out, reaching down and pulling Heavy’s head to his face so he can kiss him, hard and deep. “Might even be bigger’n  _you_ ,” he grins, and Heavy twists the end of the toy, making Scout twitch again in response to its ridges caressing his walls.

Heavy chuckles as he gathers the younger man into his arms, still teasing him with their new device, and kisses him about the face and neck. “When I am done with you,” he rumbles, sending another jolt through Scout’s body with his voice alone, “we will see which you like better.”


	10. Chapter 10

"This sucks on ice," Scout whines, flopping down next to Heavy on the rec room couch. "Three losses in a row! What the hell are we doin’ out there?"

Heavy rubs his shoulders in a gesture of consolation, but Scout is right, and he can’t help being disappointed as well. “It seem to me,” he says, after a long pause of concentration, “that we are not, eh, exploiting our potential.”

“‘Exploitin’?” Scout asks, raising an eyebrow at his companion, “whaddaya mean?”

"Well," the giant leans closer to him, "I think, if we work together, you and me, we can surprise enemy team."

Scout grimaces. “You mean usin’ me as bait, doncha? We’ve done that a hundred times an’ all it does is get me blasted—”

"No, no," Heavy waves a hand to shush him, "work  _together_. Come, eat with me. I will tell you my plan.”

Scout bites back the rude comment on the tip of his tongue, shrugs, and follows Heavy out of the room, heavy with curiosity.


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit," Scout breathed in shock, his hand flying up to his nose and then away when he felt the warm slickness of blood drip over his fingers. He chewed his lip. "Fuck."

"Scout?" Heavy called out, and Scout turned on his heel, immediately covering his face out of habit. Embarrassed, he waved with his other hand and turned away, only half-facing his friend.

"Hey," he said weakly, wincing when Heavy lumbered over to him, reaching out a hand to move the one in front of Scout’s face but not quite touching it.

"Is little Scout okay?" Heavy asked, and Scout nodded a little too enthusiastically.

“‘M fine.”

"There is blood," Heavy pointed out, rubbing his thumb over the backs of Scout’s fingers and showing him the red wetness the action left behind.

"Oh," Scout mumbled, caught. "Yeah." He lowered his hand, revealing the hot trail from his nostrils down over his lips, threatening to drip from his chin. "Nosebleed. Happens." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Nothin’ I can’t handle, though, right?"

Heavy nodded cautiously, looking from the blood on Scouts face to the blood on his own fingers. Reaching out again, he cupped the side of Scout’s face with his hand and wiped some of the blood above his upper lip away, leaving a wide, red streak across Scout’s face. Scout opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but found himself silenced by a surprisingly gentle kiss.

When they broke, Heavy nodded to Scout again and let his bloodied hand fall to his side. “Feel better, little Scout,” he said, and when Scout nodded back, the giant left.

Scout stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment, then brought the back of his hand up to his nose. Licking his lips, he wandered back to his room, to take care of himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Heavy can cup a whole side of Scout’s head in one massive hand, and that scares Scout, to an extent. But at the same time, it turns him on. He knows, despite knuckles raw from punching, blood caked under nails, fingers calloused from wielding a 250 kilogram minigun, that those hands would never hurt him. Those hands keep him safe. Those hands touch him with such gentleness, such reverence, such passion, that any fear the younger man may have melts away at the first feather-light press of fingertips to his skin.

Scout loves Heavy wholly, but those hands hold special meaning to him, and he shows it, turning his head always to kiss a palm before pressing his lips to his lover’s.


	13. Chapter 13

Scout lies flat on his back, naked, pale skin showing off an array of red and purple bruises, freshly blossomed in the shapes of fingers and hands. He’s sore—wonderfully sore—from strikes and squeezes too hard and too tight from his hulking Russian lover, and he smiles appreciatively up at the man when he raises a hand again, moaning before it’s even touched him. Heavy surprises him with a gentle slap to his side, and then his great hands are wrapped around the runner’s thighs, encompassing them completely as he spreads them wide. Scout bites his lip when he feels them burn, watching Heavy’s huge cock bob as he positions himself between them. His stomach tightens with arousal, and he grabs his own knees, pulling them up to accommodate his lover’s width. Heavy rewards him with a kiss and a show, displaying himself as he coats his thick erection with lubricant, watching Scout gasp and twitch as he imagines it inside him. He doesn’t have to imagine for long, though, and he cries out when Heavy pushes in.

It’s like being split in half; being fucked with a cock that large, and Scout can’t keep quiet, shouting out praises and expletives, in pain and ecstasy. His legs throb and so does his cock, bouncing against his stomach with every snap of the giant’s hips. He’s leaking precum onto himself, but neither of them notice, too lost in sensation to care about anything else. Heavy is so big and Scout is so tight, and it isn’t long before they’re both coming, and Scout grabs Heavy by the ears to pull him down for a kiss, and that hurts, so Heavy smacks him hard across the face when he lets go. Scout moans out a smile when he tastes blood in his mouth and cum dripping from his ass. He stretches when Heavy pulls out, and wraps long limbs around him when Heavy cuddles him to his chest like a fragile china doll.


	14. Chapter 14

He’ll never admit it, but Scout likes being the little spoon. At least, he likes it when the big spoon is Heavy.

Heavy is big enough to envelop him completely; strong arms around his torso, shoulders over his, legs tangled together. Heavy is exceptionally warm and surprisingly soft, and his breath on the crown of Scout’s head is soothing, along with the steady beating of his heart. He feels like he’s in a burrow; blankets over him and a wall of flesh behind him, keeping him comfortable and safe. Without self-consciousness or irony, he melts into the space Heavy affords, wrapping his arms around giant hands and nuzzling his nose into a thick bicep.

He feels good, and loved, and in the morning when he feels gentle kisses on the back of his neck, he admits only to himself that, yeah, he really likes being the little spoon.


	15. Chapter 15

Scout’s toes curl against the sheets; mountains and valleys of white linen clutched in the long digits as he throws his head back, caught in a silent scream for a few moments before he turns back to watch his cock reemerge from the hot mouth wrapped around it. He smiles; chuckles breathlessly and reaches a hand out to stroke Heavy’s bald head.

"You’re so fuckin good," he says, deep breaths keeping him grounded until that mouth swallows him up again and his eyes squeeze shut and his blunt nails leave marks on Heavy’s scalp. The older man grunts, sending a tremor through Scout that rocks his whole body, and he moans with abandon.

"I’m so close."

Heavy doubles down on him, using his hands and lips and tongue to bring Scout cresting over the edge and into the deepest pools of bliss. He comes with a shout, feeling muscles clench and release of their own volition, coating the inside of Heavy’s mouth with salty semen. He lets go, falls back, and watches the ceiling fan above them, transfixed.

A long silence stretches during which Scout thinks absurdly that he’d like a cigarette, but instead he feels a warm body covered with coarse hair slide up beside him, and thick, strong arms encircle his torso. He wants to speak; wants to thank him or tell him he loves him, but he finds himself unable to express anything beyond a happy smile, before exhaustion lays him low.


	16. Chapter 16

Scout stands in the doorway between bedroom and bathroom, and from where Heavy’s lying, he’s quite the sight to his tired eyes. The American has one of Heavy’s giant t-shirts on; one sleeve slipping down his shoulder as he leans against the doorjamb, toothbrush in his mouth and cocky grin on his lips. Heavy smiles as he watches the younger man spit in the sink, wipe his mouth and saunter over to the bed.

"Like what ya see?" He teases, crawling up to the other man’s lap to sit on his knees.

"Is nice thing to wake up to, yes," Heavy admits, and his hands reach automatically for his teammate’s slim hips.

"How about my new threads?" Scout smirks, smoothing the fabric over his chest.

Heavy slides his hands under the hem, lifting it, and he grins broadly when he realizes the younger man is naked underneath.

"Would like better on the floor," he says, and Scout doesn’t protest when Heavy pulls the garment off and tosses it aside. He shivers as large hands roam his body.

"I swear, you’re worse than me sometimes," he retorts, but he clearly has no intentions of stopping the giant.

"Cannot help it," Heavy answers, "you are too handsome."

Scout chuckles, “you’re goddamn right I am,” and kisses him hard.


	17. Chapter 17

Scout spreads his legs until his thighs burn, accommodating the breadth of his titanic lover. Heavy is gentle, stretching him slowly with Scout’s own fingers (smaller than his; less likely to hurt), waiting until the creases in his brow smooth, kissing him all the while. 

When he finally enters him, Scout gasps, then swallows, thighs shaking at Heavy’s sides. Heavy goes slow, too slow for the runner, who thinks it’s like jumping in a cold lake: go all at once and it will become comfortable eventually.

Heavy teaches him the meaning of patience.


	18. Chapter 18

Heavy cups Scout’s half-hard cock through soft, black panties. He squeezes, once, gently, and then moves his broad hand up over the bulge and to a hip, feeling the delicate lace trim that frames the front; two panels of black lace with white trim, angled like curtains drawn above the lewd shape of Scout’s erection. The little bow at the center of the waistband is what seals it, though, and Heavy smiles as he runs a thumb over the ribbon and leans down to kiss at his little lover’s neck.

"You look beautiful, moy droog," Heavy rumbles, nipping at the skin below Scout’s ear. He shivered.

"It’s not, like, weird or nothin’?" Scout asks, then swallows. "I mean, ‘course it’s not  _weird_. I just mean, you like it,” his fingers twitch on Heavy’s shoulders, “right?”

Heavy’s quiet laughter shakes the bed.

"I love it, Scout," he answers, tracing the outline of his cock through the thin fabric, "as I love you."

Scout gives in, then, wrapping his arms around Heavy’s neck and kissing him hard. He moans as Heavy keeps his hand moving on his crotch, rubbing him through the panties. Eventually, his head falls back against the pillows and he cries out, unabashed, clutching tightly to Heavy’s skin and praising him loudly. He comes after several minutes, gasping and writhing in the sheets, bucking against Heavy’s huge, wonderful hand.

"Shit," he breathes out, hands falling limp at his sides, "I hope cum stains come outta these," he jokes, and Heavy smiles, placing little kisses over Scout’s sweaty face.

"Will have to buy you new ones," he says, half-teasing, half-sincere. Scout bites his lip in a hesitant grin, then lets the contentment spread over his face as Heavy kisses his mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ungh, just a little deeper—oh yeah, right there, oh fuck!"

Scout moans like a cat, stretching out on the bed and watching Heavy finger him. The larger man has two fingers in his vag, stretching him wide as he moves them in and out with surprising speed. Hooking the ends, he rubs a spot inside that makes Scout tremble, and soon Heavy can feel the runner’s inner muscles clenching around him in waves, signaling the younger man’s first orgasm of the night.

"Shit," the American chuckles, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at his lover, "I’ll never get over them fingers ‘a yours, man. Fuckin’ huge." His eyes wander lower, and he smirks. "Like everything about ya."

Heavy grins back at him, pulling himself up onto his knees and kneeling between Scout’s legs. “You like other things besides fingers, I hope?” He teases, and Scout lays back down, looking like a cat in the cream.

"Hell yeah, big guy. Fuck me with that fat cock ‘a yours."

"With pleasure."

Almost immediately upon entry, Scout is crying out, clutching at the sheets and then at Heavy’s arms, eventually pulling himself up to sit in Heavy’s lap so he can control the pace. Heavy takes the change of position in stride, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses over Scout’s neck and shoulders, sure to suckle hard enough to leave bruises. Scout retaliates by scratching the hell out of Heavy’s back and fucking him harder.

When Scout tires, he extricates himself from Heavy’s grip and lays on his stomach, spreading his legs in invitation, and Heavy is quickly on him and in him again, running his hands over the younger man’s lean body and kissing at his neck.

Sighing with pleasure, Scout turns his head just enough to catch Heavy’s lips with his, and when he laces the fingers of their right hands together, Heavy comes in him with a soft grunt. The pulsing of the other man’s cock inside him makes Scout squirm, and he soon comes too, still clutching Heavy’s hand.

The Russian is quick to roll onto his side and spoon Scout against his chest. The younger man exhales contentedly as Heavy runs his hand over his belly, down to tease his sensitive clit, then back up through the fine hair on his abdomen.

"You are so good," Heavy rumbles, nosing at the sweaty hair behind Scout’s ear. The younger man chuckles, bringing their joined hands to his mouth and kissing Heavy’s knuckles.

"You ain’t so bad yourself," he returns, and when Heavy holds him a little tighter, he knows how much he is loved.


	20. Chapter 20

"I’m dying! Quit it, oh my god!" Scout squirmed, trying to break out of Heavy’s grip as the larger man tickled him mercilessly. Finally, after blowing a huge raspberry on Scout’s bare stomach, Heavy let him go. Scout sat up, pulling his shirt back down and fixing his hair, glaring at his laughing lover.

"Am sorry," Heavy gasped out, "sorry, moy droog! But you are so cute like that, cannot help myself."

"Like what?" Scout groaned, picking at the athletic tape on his hands. Ruined. He’d have to re-do it.

"When your face is all red," Heavy answered, laughter dying down, "and you are laughing and wiggling and breathing so hard." He stroked Scout’s cheek, affectionately. Scout’s resolve broke, and he grinned at him.

"Y’know, there are otha ways you can get me like that, that’re a lot more fun for me," he suggested, and Heavy lifted an eyebrow, not quite catching on.

"Really?"

"Really," Scout replied, and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

“You don’t need to be so gentle. I ain’t gonna break, y’know,” Scout hisses, but from the way he’s digging his fingers into Heavy’s shoulders, Heavy thinks he could’ve fooled him.

"Am just concerned," Heavy placates, pushing back inside of him, and Scout gasps, squeezing his eyes shut as he’s spread open. Heavy stalls again, halfway in. "Scout?"

"I’m okay, I’m okay," the smaller man assures him, "but I ain’t gonna get used to it if ya keep stoppin’."

"Sorry," Heavy mumbles, and presses in all the way. 

Scout screams.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> infidelity in this one

"What if someone catches us?" Scout breathes, breaking away from the desperate kiss Heavy is still trying to initiate.

"No one will catch us, no one comes back here," the giant reassures, attaching his lips to Scout’s neck in lieu of his mouth. Scout places his hands on his shoulders, holding him gently, but he can’t shake off the paranoia.

Taking a deep breath, Scout tightens his grip and admits: “I feel guilty.”

Heavy pauses, lifting his head. He frowns, but looks Scout in the eyes.

"I will leave him," he assures, stroking a pale cheek with one massive thumb.

"When?" Scout asks, his voice small. Heavy’s frown deepens, and he pulls the other man into a hug.

"Soon," he whispers in Scout’s ear, and begins kissing his neck again. Scout just holds tight to him, needing to believe that. Heavy’s too damn perfect—too smart and too strong and too sweet—too good for him, and Scout doesn’t think he’ll ever find anyone like him again. He has to believe he’ll leave Medic.

He has to.


	23. Chapter 23

“Oh, God….” the man with the short brown hair moans, stuffed so full of cock he might burst, “fuck yeah,  _fuck me_!” His plea is answered by another man shoving his erection in his mouth, silencing him beyond his enthusiastic grunts and moans. Each of his hands has a hold on another dick to stroke, not to mention the fifth one starting to DP his ass.

Mikhael blinks and shakes his head, looking at bright blue eyes and a customer-friendly smile, to go along with the short brown hair of the man he’s watched a hundred times on his laptop, one hand on the trackpad and the other on his cock. He swallows.

“What can I get you, sir?” The man—“Scout”, from his name tag, and “Dave Morehead”, from his filmography—asks, and Mikhael swallows. Opens his mouth. Swallows again.

“Coffee,” he says meekly, and when the barista raises an eyebrow, he adds, “with extra cream,” and winces, remembering the man before him covered with a different kind of cream.  _Fuck fuck fuck_ , he thinks, but that just makes it worse. He pays hurriedly, telling Scout to keep the change, and moves over to the counter to wait for his drink.

_Cute_ , Scout thinks, watching the huge, handsome man fidget nervously, and though he’s gotten that reaction from men before, there’s something about this one; maybe just because he looks so strong but goes weak at the thought of seeing a man he wanks to in person, or because his belly looks so soft and round, unlike the men he works with at his other job, but he decides to trip up the man a little more.

Mikhael takes his coffee from the woman who made it with a gracious smile and hurries out of the shop, not noticing until he’s out in the cold again and takes his first sip that, scrawled on the side, in black sharpie, is “Text Me, Handsome”, with a phone number and copious hearts. Mikhael thinks he might die right there on the sidewalk.


	24. Chapter 24

Scout curses his narrow hips, pressing down on Heavy’s fingers, trying to get as much inside himself as he can. It’s so tight, and for a split second he thinks he could steal the Medigun for these sessions, to keep his ass from splitting, but that’d be a hell of an awkward conversation if Medic found out. Instead, he bites hard on his lip, watching Heavy with a pinched expression.

"Is too much?" Heavy asks, eyes trained on the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Scout shakes his head too quickly, dizzy from sensation.

With a deep breath, he lifts his head and says “keep goin’, please,” and Heavy nods, and adds his fourth finger.

Though Heavy’s hand is well-lubricated, and Scout’s ass is well-used, working up to a fist as massive as the Heavy’s is always an exercise in delayed gratification. Not that Scout isn’t enjoying the build up, but they both know the best is yet to come. When Scout starts begging, Heavy knows it’s time to add his thumb.

When he’s in up to his wrist, Scout starts to scream.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, god. Oh my FUCK! FUCKING GOD! GODDAMMIT!" His voice rises in pitch and volume, his whole body shaking and trembling as Heavy moves his fist inside of him. "God DAMMIT HEAVY. God dammit FUCK ME FUCK!"

Heavy’s arm starts to move at a furious pace, and Scout can no longer form words. Instead, he howls and whines, grip white-knuckled under his knees. The pain and the pleasure of it overwhelm him, and his whole body feels like it’s on fire, radiating from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes; the top of his head; the crown of his cock. He feels like he’s going to explode, and when it’s too much, he manages to get his lips and tongue and throat to cooperate briefly to say “enough!” and Heavy gently disengages himself.

The Russian’s eyes follow slowly the lines of Scout’s body; from his wide, gaping asshole, leaking lube; up to his purple cock, twitching with every heartbeat; over his heaving chest, flushed bright red; and finally to his face, tears falling steadily from his bright blue eyes and a trail of drool sliding down his chin and cheeks.

Heavy shudders. He’s never seen anything so beautiful—so erotic.

He moves over Scout’s body and kisses him.

Scout immediately throws his arms around Heavy’s neck, feeling the older man’s cock—not as big as his fist, but still huge, almost monstrous—slide into his slick, open hole. They moan together, moving slowly in concert with each other, reveling in the warmth and the wet. Scout bites Heavy’s lip, and the other man moves faster.

The way is easy, stretched as it is, but still tight enough to make Heavy groan out a curse when Scout clenches around him. The younger man starts shouting again, not as loud as before, but enough to spur Heavy on. A few more quick hits to his prostate and Scout is coming, cock shooting cum over his and Heavy’s bellies. Heavy isn’t far behind, bellowing when Scout bites into his shoulder and filling him.

Heavy’s cock slips out easily when the older man sits up, and he admires his lover’s gaping hole; the shiny, puffy red skin, dripping the mix of semen and lube onto the towel below. He caresses the inside of Scout’s thigh lovingly, stroking a thumb over the perineum and tracing the circle of his abused sphincter muscle. Scout makes a discontented noise, drawing his knees together to keep Heavy from touching the over-sensitive flesh. Heavy chuckles softly, lying down beside the smaller man and gathering him into his arms.

"You always impress me," Heavy coos, pressing kisses into Scout’s sweaty hair. The younger man smiles.

"I’m pretty damned impressive if I do say so myself," Scout replies, and as Heavy gazes into red eyes still leaking tears and a smile as cocky as ever, he can only say "always," and rock his lover to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hey, Meesh,” Scout calls out from the sink, washing dishes from breakfast. Heavy adjusts his glasses, looking up from his book to his little lover, humming in question. Scout puts a dish down, and turns to face him, wiping his hands on his knickerbockers.

“I was thinkin’,” he continues, walking up to Heavy’s side, pressing his hip against a massive bicep, “what are you doin’?” When Heavy doesn’t immediately answer, Scout rambles on, “y’know, after? Not, uh, after breakfast, a’course, we’re both goin’ to battle. I mean, like, after, uh.” He pauses, chewing his lip. “After this.” He gestures vaguely at the room, at the base, at the war. Heavy sets his book down, and draws Scout into his lap.

“That depends, moy krolik,” he answers, resting his chin on Scout’s shoulder, looking at him over the rims of his glasses, “what are _you_ doing after?”

Scout blushes, feels silly, blushes up to his ears and scratches at the back of his neck. He’d thought about it, a hundred times, what he’d do when the war ended, and once he and Heavy had become involved, those plans always involved his lover. He licked his lips, which pulled automatically into a small smile.

“I was thinkin’… whatever you wanna do.” It sounds kind of lame, but he grins anyway, and Heavy grins back, kissing the younger man’s cheek.

“Then, we have plans to make together, hmm?” Heavy teases, and Scout laughs, pulls Heavy’s face closes with both hands, and kisses him.


End file.
